The invention relates to a stator of a rotating electric machine and a method for the automated production of a winding of a stator of a rotating electric machine.
Rotating electric machines, in particular high-voltage asynchronous machines, consist as a general rule of a laminate stack having slots punched thereinto and a so-called distributed winding laid therein. Said winding is constructed from individual coils which exhibit a relatively complex three-dimensional geometry. The production of such a coil geometry is elaborate and time-consuming. In particular, tight radii in the region of the winding overhang must often be insulated by hand because winding machines would require considerably longer in comparison for such regions and a protracted set-up procedure would be needed. This is necessary on account of the requisite high level of variance in specific customer solutions. In consequence thereof, de facto often only one coil set of the same construction is produced in each case.